Completion operations are often performed to prepare a borehole for petroleum production. Such operations can include, for example, fracturing operations (“fracking”), acid stimulation, sand control operations, gravel packing, etc. Typically, various operational parameters are measured during these completion operations for control purposes. Typically these parameters are measured using sensors located at a surface location and calculations are performed to determine related downhole parameters, such as downhole force, downhole torque, downhole fluid pressure, etc. Due to the large distances involved, the determined downhole parameters can be an inaccurate representation of the actual downhole parameters. Therefore, the present disclosure reveals an apparatus and method for obtaining parameters at a downhole location related to a completion operation and controlling the completion operation using the obtained downhole parameters.